Field of Invention
The present invention relates to pixel structure. More particularly, the present invention relates to pixel structure, which is involved in a liquid crystal (LC) driving mode with a mix of horizontal electric field and fringe electric field.
Description of Related Art
As the display size of LC display panel is continuously increasing under development, the LC display panel is also developed to have the performance of high contract, fast response, wide viewing angle, and so on, due to request in the market. To overcome the issue of wide viewing angle for the LC display panel in large size, the wide viewing technology for the LC display panel is also necessarily to be continuously developed and breakthrough. The wide viewing technology currently known includes twisted nematic (TN) LC display panel with wide viewing film, in-plane switching (IPS) LC display panel, fringe field switching (FFS) LC display panel, and multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) LC display panel.
The wide viewing technologies of FFS and IPS LC are even becoming the trend. The storage capacitance (Cst) in the FFS LC display panel is related to the overlapping area between two electrode layers. However. when the panel is developed in large size, the FFS LC display panel would have some issues, due to Cst being over large. For example, the resistance-capacitance (RC) loading on the data line would be over large, resulting in the issue of insufficient charging. In comparison, although the IPS LC display panel would not have the above issue, the LC efficiency of the IPS LC display panel is lower than the FFS LC display panel. In addition, the operation voltage of the IPS LC display panel is higher than that of the FFS LC display panel.